aventure d'une princesse
by yatjaflower
Summary: je suis la princesse de bag end de la contey, jai ete choisis par gandalf le gris pour fair par a une aventure. toute fois mon cousin nest pas de cette avis alors jai quitter sans quil ne le sache pour vivre ma vie libre et aimer celui qui ferais battres mon coeur...
1. Chapter 1

**the hobbit ch00: presentations...**

_*******presentations personnage*******_

_**nom: shelem...  
prenom: adria...  
surnom: dragma..  
age: 35 ans...  
race: hobbit/elfs...  
dons: inconnue ( pour l' instant )...  
yeux: bleu saphire...  
cheveux: rouge sang...  
famille: cousin bilbon...  
amis: sarastiel...  
ennemie: kasue...  
calyter: habiles avec les epee et au couteau...  
default: nobeis pas au ordres...  
aime: chanter et jouer de la flute...  
**__**deteste: pleurer et montrer ses emotions...  
vitesse: 79%...  
force: 89%...  
agiliter: 95%...  
intelligence: 100%...  
spychologie: neutre...  
amoureuse: fili...  
histoire: adria est la fille du chef de la contey de bag-end, sa mère est une hobbit et son père était un elf des bois. hélas son père est mort quand sa femme as mis au monde son 3eme enfant, adria a la grandeur d' un nain mais est plus fine des oreille et plus attacher a la nature. son frere cadet est plus grand qu' un hobbit grace a son sang d' elf en lui, il est en plus le prochain chef de la contey apres sa mère. adria est cousine de bilbon sacquet et il sentande tres bien ensemble, malgrer qu'il son de parent different et de nature differente...**_

_**nom: fa''  
prenom: mulan...  
surnom: ling...  
age: 29 ans...  
race: nain...  
dons: guerrisseuse...  
yeux: noir onix...  
cheveux: noir ebenes...  
famille: inconnue...  
amis: les 5 vertue...  
ennemie: les orcs...  
calyter: habiles a l'arc...  
default: tetu...  
aime: ecrir et lire...  
**__**deteste: les males...  
vitesse: 73%...  
force: 100%...  
agiliter: 93%...  
intelligence: 100%...  
spychologie: gentille...  
amoureuse: kili...  
histoire: mulan est un nain qui as trouver refuges dans les montagne aupres de sarastiel, elle est encore tres jeune car ses parent son mort par une attack des warg. ses adria qui l'as trouver et l'as ramener a sarastiel sur le chemain, elle ne m'epris en aucun cas les elf mais deteste que des homme la preine pour une faible. mulan est tres gentille et aime beaucoup ecrir et lire des histoir sur les enscien, elle et adria son devenue de tres grande amie presque soeur...**_

_**nom: dalvard...  
prenom: shania..  
surnom: rose...  
age: 100 ans...  
race: nain...  
dons: parler au betes...  
yeux: vert emeraude...  
cheveux: brun chaucolat...  
famille: inconnue...  
amis: adria et sarastiel...  
ennemie: azog...  
calyter: habiles au epee et a la hache..  
default: tres grand caracterent...  
aime: chanter et dancer...**_

_**deteste: les orcs...  
vitesse: 63%...  
force: 78%...  
agiliter: 93%...  
intelligence: 100%...  
spychologie: calme...  
amoureuse: thorin...  
histoire: shania est un nain de 100 ans qui est dans la compagnie de thorin ecus de chenes, elle est tres habiles a lepee et a la hache. malgrer son pouvoir de parler au betes elle est tomber amoureuse de thorin qui lui as 2x son ages, il son devenue de bon ami depuis que azog est assassiner sa famille quand elle etait ados. lorsqu' elle rencontre adria elle as tout de suite sue qu' elle etait une elf par ses yeux et sa langue, elle son devenue de bonne ami malgrer la froideur de thorin.**_

_**nom: touc...  
prenom: kamie...  
surnom: lys...  
age: 23 ans...  
race: hobbit...  
dons: pouvoir du chant...  
yeux: mauve...  
cheveux: bleu foncer...  
famille: les 5 vertue...  
amis: bilbon et adria...  
ennemie: les orcs...  
calyter: habiles dans la cuisine...  
default: deteste les engueulade...  
aime: chanter avec les betes...**_

_**deteste: toujour separer adria et thorin...  
vitesse: 73%...  
force: 83%...  
agiliter: 93%...  
intelligence: 100%...  
spychologie: timide...  
amoureuse: bilbon...  
histoire: kamie est une hobbit tres timide et est nee en dehors de la contey, elle vie avec sarastiel dans la foret ou elle excerse son pouvoir du chant. elle as toujour aimer adria comme un soeur car elle on toute les 2 perdu un parent etant jeune, lorsque kamie rencontre bilbon dans un pacs de nain elle en est tomber amoureuses en voyant ses yeux. elle est tres timide mais elle peut aussi etre tres en colerent lorsqu' il sagit de sattacker a sa famille et ses amis, elle est tres habiles dans la cuisine et devien tres vite amie avec dwalin...**_

_**nom: dalas...  
prenom: sarastiel...  
surnom: angel...  
age: inconnue..  
race: elf...  
dons: pouvoir des valar...  
yeux: bleu/griser..  
cheveux: blond/dorer...  
famille: soeur de galadriel...  
amis: adria et ses eleves...  
ennemie: le maitre des tenebres kasue..  
calyter: tres puissante...  
default: surbonner..  
aime: etre dans la paix...  
**__**deteste: les creature des tenebres...  
vitesse: 100%...  
force: 100%...  
agiliter: 100%...  
intelligence: 100%...  
spychologie: gentille et sage...  
amoureuse: gandalf le gris/mithrandir...  
histoire: sarastiel est la soeur de galadriel de la lorien, elle est partie de son pays a la recherche de la paix. mais en chemain elle rencontras 4 jeune fille qu' elle as pris sous son ailes, toute les 4 on des pouvoir qui son aussi puissant et tres bien pour aider la terre du millieux. elle est aussi tomber amoureuse de mithrandir connue sous le nom de gandalf le gris, toute fois sarastiel nas jamais ete capable de lui dire ses sentiment car elle en as peur qu' il las rejetes. ses donc avec ses 4 eleves qu' elle pourra enfain etre reunis avec celui-ci, tout fois cela nenchante pas thorin qu' elle face partit de son groupe apres qu' elle les est sauver des wargs...**_

_**nom: kalvard...  
prenom: kasue...  
surnom: shadow...  
age: inconnue...  
race: elf de l'ombres...  
dons: pouvoir des ombre...  
**__**yeux: rouge sang...  
cheveux: noir ebenes...  
famille: azog master...  
**__**amis: les ombres des tenebers...  
ennemie: tout ce qui est bien..  
aime: blesser adria...  
deteste: les sentiment de fili a adria...  
calyter: tres habiles a l' epee et a l'arc...  
default: pas asser cruel avec les autres..  
**__**vitesse: 100%...  
force: 100%...  
agiliter: 100%...  
intelligence: 100%...  
spychologie: froid, mechant...  
amoureux: adria...  
histoire: kasue est un elf de l' ombres qui est tomber amoureux de adria lors de son premier combat contre elle, tout fois bien proteger par son maitres et les autres il ne peut lapprocher. mais tout les comme bouclier on des point faible, il as toujour esseyer dattacker et de tuer fili mais il saverent que l' amour quil pour porte pour adria est tres puissant...**_

_********fin presentations********_

**a suivre ch1: prologue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**the hobbit ch01: prologue...**

_********prologue********_

_**J'ai passer la plupart de ma jeunesse dans la contey, d'autre part j'était tout le temp a la chasse pour nourrir ma famille. Étant lainée je me devais fair des choses comme mon père m,as apris autre fois avant sa mort. Vous aller vous demender qui était mon père et bien cetait un elf, il avais de beau yeux bleu electrisant et des cheveux brun tirant sur le rouge. I**__**l est mort quand ma plus jeune soeur est née, je n'avais que 19 ans a lépoque lorsqu' il as ete tuer par des trolls. Mon frère cadet est plus comme ma mère tres calme et doux, il est aussi celui qui prendra la place de notre mère. **_

_**Et bien oui je suis la fille de la chef de tout la contey comme une princesse, mon fr'ere cadet est le prochain chef etant donner que je me suis retirer de cela pour vivre ma vie d' aventure. Ma jeune soeur est plus timide et aussi tres emotive, elle nas pas eux la chance comme moi et mon frere de connaitre notre pere. **__**toute fois ma mere est une hobbit se qui explique ma grandeur de nain comparer a mon frere qui est grand, je suis partit de chez moi a 19 ans pour aller au dela des montagne des bois des elfs d' ou jai rencontrer sarastiel un elf de la lorien.**_

_**elle mas apris a me servire de mes pouvoir et jetait pas la seule de toute, je retournais tout les lune pendant 3 semain chez ma mere. cela lui fesais plaisir que je voyage mais elle etait inquiete car je suivais les trace de notre pere, mais elle ne devais pas avoir peur qu' il marrive quelque choses. **__**pour commencer je vais vous dire km jai faite la connaissance d' un groupe de nain, gandalf etait un grand amis a mon pere et aussi un oncle pour moi. mon cousin bilbon est plus timide et plus renfermer que moi, car je suis beaucoup plus habiles avec le sang elfique en moi ainsi que celui du hobbit...**_

_**alors bonne lecture a tous et on se reparles plus tard...**_

_******fin prologue*******_

**a suivre ch2: confrerie...**


	3. Chapter 3

**the hobbit ch3: depart...**

**jetait aller vers son cheval et gandalf my as intaller avant de venir derriere moi, en passant devans les hobbits il mavais tous inclinner la tete devans moi lors de mon depart...**

**gloin( venais vers nous ): pk se sont-il inclinner devans vous dame adria..**

**adria: je suis la fille du chef de la contey...**

**dwalin: vous etes alors la princesse d' ici...**

**adria( calme ): une des princesse...**

**balin: combien etes vous...**

**adria: moi, mon frere cadet et ma jeune soeur...**

**bidur: et ou son t-il..**

**adria: avec ma mere...**

**bonfur: vous etes lainee de cette famille et vous partez...**

**adria( restais calme et le regarda ): jai quitter la contey a 19 ans maitre nain, et je vie entre les montagne et la contey a toute les 2 lune...**

**kili: et ou aller vous ...**

**adria: je passe du temp avec des amis...**

**fili: et vous faite le voyage seul...**

**adria: oui la plupart du temp je le fait...**

**pendant le trajet vers la foret moi et gandalf parlions en elfique sous les oreille de thorin, celui-ci ses retourner vers nous et nous as grogner. je let regarder ainsi et gandalf mas secouher la tete, au meme moment jai vue bilbon arriver vers nous. jetait heureux qu' il vienne car cetait sa premiere aventure avec moi, meme sil est plus agee il nas jamais quitter la contey avant aujourd'hui...**

**bilbon( a nos coter ): je suis venue..**

**adria( sourrit ): ses bien cousin...**

**gandalf: vous etes venue pour laventure ou pour autre choses...**

**bilbon: pour laventure et je ne voulais lesser ma chere cousine avec un bande de nain...**

**adria( lui sourrit ): bilbon je suis forte tu sais, meme si tu est plus agee que moi je sais me battre**

**bilbon: et jai jurer a ta mere et ton pere de veiller sur toi..**

**adria( regardais le sol ): oui ses vrai, je suis dsl...**

**a notre premiere arret on avais arreter vers une faleses, jetait au coter de bilbon a parler et regarder les etoiles. gandalf mavais regarder calmement pour venir a mes coter, on avais meme entandu des cris d' orcs non loin de nous. bilbon paniquer ses redresser et javais sourrit, il etait plus perreut que moi meme sil etait lainee de nous 2.**

**gandalf: pk se sourrir...**

**adria( le regarda ): je trouver cela drole que mon cousin est peur...**

**gandalf; il est normal adria...**

**adria: je sais gandalf...**

**pendant le repas jetait hapuiller contre la pierre a regarder les etoiles, jai sortit ma flute pour ensuite commencer a jouer de la musique. les autre mavais regarder quelque instant avant que gandalf se mettes a fredonner, des que jai eux terminer jai fermer les yeux pour alors appuiller ma tete sur une epaule. des l'aube jai ouvert les yeux pour voir que tout le monde dormais, jai redresser la tete pour voir que jetait appuiller contre fili...**

**fili: bien dormie petite princesse...**

**adria( calme ): ne me nomme pas ainsi...**

**fili: si tu le desire...**

**adria( setiras et regarda tout le monde ): je devrais peut etre aller chasser..**

**fili: ny aller pas seul..**

**gandalf: cher fili, adria seras bien...**

**une fois avec mon couteau jai courrut au travers les bois, apres 1 heur javais ramener du lievre et diverse fruit sauvage. dwalin mas regarder ainsi que thorin pour prendre le lievre, jai regarder bilbon et il vit les fruit. jai meme pus en placer dans chaque assietes, mais en regardant thorin jai pris son plat pour aller vers lui. celui-ci mas regarder avant de me voir me mettre a genou et lui tendre son bol, il las pris et mas regarder avec calme dans les yeux...**

**adria: altesse puis-je vous dire quelque choses...**

**thorin( me regarda ): dite et je verrais si aptes a repondres...**

**adria( calme ): vous savez mon pere as combatut aupres de votre pere le roi throin ...**

**thorin( surpris ): et km se nommais t-il...**

**adria: rainions du royaume silvestres, le neveux du roi thranduil, il las toujour mepriser quand il las bannit apres avoir rencontrer ma mere, et il nas jamais ete la pour nous aider apres sa mort**

**thorin( calme ): je men rappelle de rainion, je suis dsl pour votre pere dame adria..**

**adria( lui sourrit ): pas de dame ou princesse, altesse, ici je suis adria un menbres de la quetes et une amie de la votre, je mepris les elfs aussi bien apres mon passer et en vous regardant je vous regarde comme un oncle meme si jen ait pas vrm dans ma famille a ma mere...**

**thorin( secouha mes cheveux ): je vous respect adria mais pk parler en elfique...**

**adria( regardais le sol ): apres la mort a mon pere je lui est jurer de aumoin etre la seul a parler elf pour communiquer avec dautre elf, mais seul gandalf et mes ami save la langue, je sais aussi parler la langue enscienne des nains, ma meilleur amie me las apris etant encotre tres jeune...**

**bilbon( me regarda ): adria jai besoin d' aide...**

**en regardant mon cousin je me suis lever pour inclinner la tete devans thorin et aller vers lui, en fesant son sac je let placer sur myrtille pour voir les nain me regarder. **

**a suivre ch4: troll**


End file.
